


The Next Original Hybrid

by city_of_dauntless_ducks



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elijah Mikaelson - Freeform, Marcel gerard - Freeform, Multi, Mystic Falls, klaus mikaelson - Freeform, rebekah mikaelson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_of_dauntless_ducks/pseuds/city_of_dauntless_ducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the story of the original hybrid Klaus Mikaelson. But what if there was a new original hybrid? This was Faith Angel.</p>
<p>   Running from an immortal hybrid who wants to know what you are is hard, and running from Klaus for three months has taught Faith three things:<br/>1)You can not trust anyone<br/>2)Klaus does not give up.<br/>3)You can not run forever.</p>
<p>With the two species that Faith is still hidden from Klaus, will he find out. Or will Faith's hate for him destroy any trust she has for Klaus at all?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Also posted on WattPad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Walking sheepishly through the deserted ally the cracks seemed like gapping holes in the pavement. The whispering wind danced passed my ears as I turned around to check the empty darkness. Nothing. But he would be there, somewhere. He always was. 

Trailing in my right hand was my rucksack, the only thing I had left. That's the thing about running from a monster, you can not leave a trail. You take as little as possible and run. So that's what I did. 

A growling behind me interrupted my thoughts, penetrating the once still night that I had been walking in. Slowly, I turned around to find two golden orbs that were staring back a little further away, their light was shining in the dark like a torch. But I did not stay long enough to think much about them, because I broke out in a run. Turning the corner the growling came again, closer this time, but I quickly stumbled open another rode and ran down it. 

The now open rode was scattered with cars like obstacles in a race. The howling of the wind was hidden by the sound of rain that had began to pour. Putting up the hood of my charcoal hoodie I crouched under a tree, only to start running when the growling got nearer. 

"Faith," His voice rang out. Klaus' voice, " you can't run from me forever sweetheart". 

Running across the field next to the houses I could not see anything, it was as if I was blindfolded. Loosing my footing I tripped and heard a loud crack and let out a small scream before covering my mouth, mentally scolding myself. Using both of my hands I pushed myself out of the long grass before falling flat on my back again.Tears formed in my eyes as pain shot through my right foot.

"Well, look at you, taken down by some mud. Wow love I thought you were stronger than that,guess I was wrong". Klaus taunted smirking at me.

"Wh..what do y..you want Klaus"? I stuttered quietly.

"You know what I want sweetheart. What type of hybrid are you"? He crouched down next to me before pulling me up by my shoulders.

"I don't answer to Originals. Especially not you". 

"We'll see about that. Come on",Klaus started dragging me back to where I had ran from before,"I suggest you stop struggling we both know I'm stronger than you. That is unless you want to tell me what supernaturals you are but we both know what your answer will be". 

For the rest of the walk he stayed silent, though his stern looks every time I tried to run told me enough. My black hair blew into my face as I limped down the now narrow road before we came to a stop in front of a rather big car. It's red paint now slightly shining at the start at the soon to be fully risen morning sun, the orange globe spreading out in the sky. Klaus opened the door for me and pushed me into the car, landing on leather seats that, from the smell, seemed new. 

"I suggest you get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us". Klaus told me before glancing at me and smirking. "Don't look so scared love. You get to spend time with me".

"Great" I thought to my self sarcastically.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also posted on Wattpad)

The now light sky was housing the first rays of morning light, quiet and peaceful. That was until the silence of the early day was disturbed by the roaring of Klaus' car driving down the road. Looking out the window all I saw was tree after tree after tree and birds flying to their nests to feed their young.

"You know you could go back home if you told me what you were sweetheart". Klaus' voice told me from the front seat with a slight smirk.

"No that's ok", I smirked right back at him before adding sadly, "I doubt I have a home anymore anyway".

 

"Why's that?" Klaus asked interested in my old life. My life before all this business. So at first I actually contemplated telling him, but then I remembered all the running, the hiding, and thought better of it.

"Does it matter! Just go back to driving". Rolling his eyes Klaus mumbled something about him just wanting to know... 

 

It was another three hours before we stopped outside of Klaus' house. A giant of a house. Built with stone white walls the three stories high house was a mansion.

 

"Of course", I thought to myself, "Of course he has a mansion, he is Klaus Mikaelson".

 

"You coming sweetheart, I don't have all day". Rolling my eyes, I jumped out of car.

"Thank you". I sarcastically whispered to the Immortal Hybrid only to have him push me forward out of the way of the car door and drag me towards the front of the house.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also on WattPad)

Silence...

That's what surrounded me. I checked the time that was radiating from the red numbers of my clock in the corner of the room, 3:53am. The light from the moon filed in through the nearly completely drawn curtains as shadows danced along the lavender coloured walls as if it was a ballroom. 

When Klaus had brought, well dragged me into the giant house which was more like a mansion, I though he was going to kill me. Running from him for three months put a lot of fear in my mind; the fear that he would bring me to my death...but he didn't. Instead he explained something.

"You will live here in this house with me. If you run away I will just drag you back here..." 

After pausing for a few moments he added, "Do you understand"?

"Why are you giving me a chance"? I whispered after nodding to his question.

"I would like to earn your trust". He replied, a small smile on his lips, before walking away. 

It had nearly been a day since then and surprisingly living with the Klaus Mikaelson was not as feared filled as you may have thought. Klaus was the most feared Vampire in history, but he was not the first villain I had ran from. 

Sleep came and went through out the night, my dreams just as haunting as reality. I rolled over in my queen sized bed when I noticed a small square piece on the set of draws next to my bed. Written in cursive letters was a note.

'Faith,

Breakfast will be at 10 o'clock. I have left everything you will need in the room to your right. Your bag is at the end of your bed and before you start moaning I haven't been through it. I hope you can join me.

Klaus...' 

Jumping out of the bed I wondered over to the slightly ajar wooden door. Inside was a bathroom twice the size of a regular sized one with purple tiles matching the colour painted on the bedrooms walls. A bathtub, shower, toilet and sink filled the bathroom with a wall length mirror taking up the far side of the room. 

After finding my things that Klaus had left by the mirror I had a shower, brushed my teeth and put my makeup on before wandering back into the room. 

9:30am

 

The mansion was like something out of a fairy tale. Or a nightmare. Endless maze like halls housed shadows and the watchful eyes from portraits that followed me as I walked, checking behind me for any monsters that may be lurking in the doorways, or immortal hybrids. 

When I finally found the dining room the smell of bacon penetrated my nose. Laid out on a wooden table was bacon, eggs, sausage and fruit,

"Good morning sweetheart". A British accent said from behind me. Turning around I saw Klaus, wearing his signature smirk. 

"Please have a seat".

After seeing my unsure look he rolled his eyes.

"I wont bite". 

After fifteen minuets a loud slam of a door silenced the conversation that Klaus and I was having.

"Klaus!" A male voice shouted, loud enough for both of us to hear. Footsteps belonging to the voice tapped down the hallways and stopped inside the room that we were in. Klaus looked up and smiled at the person like they were an old friend.

"Klaus I need...Who are you"? The voice asked when he noticed me.

"Faith. Who are you"? I whispered finally turning around seeing a man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

"I 'm Marcel Gerard. Its nice to meet you". He smiled.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also on WattPad)

Marcel and I had been living with Klaus for 2 weeks, and in that time I learnt that Marcel was like a son to Klaus, after the Original Hybrid saved him. Klaus was still, but he seemed to be getting used to living with me and I had started to trust him; a little. 

But nightmares were still lurking in the shadows of my mind, hiding in the deepest darkest parts. Having nightmares was not a new thing. I had been having them for most of my life, ever since I found out I was a hybrid.The two supernatural species that I was were never meant to merge and so it had its side effects

I woke with a scream locked in my throat, my heart was a drum pounding against my chest. Sleep would have only brought me horror so I plodded down to the mansions living room.

Nearly complete darkness cloaked the room like a blanket as the sound of a clock filled the air. The moon shone through the gap of the curtains at the side of the room and as I sat on the blue cushions of the seat it gave the room a pale glow. 

"Almost a full moon." I whispered to myself as I looked around to see if anyone had heard. The nightmares always got stronger near the full moon. Time past by slowly but when I looked at the clock only a few minuets had past. 

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked from the top of the stairs that saw into the room. Klaus... I shock my head and wiped away the cold tear that had fallen down my cheek. A sigh sounded and then Klaus sat next to me on the cushions . 

"Do you ever get then? The nightmares?" I asked him and looked over to my right.

"Yes, Natures way of punishing us." He smirked sarcastically. "Your an Original Hybrid sweetheart. Our kind should not exist so natures balance is..."

"The nightmares." I finished for him.

"Do they still effect you, even after a thousand years?"

"They never go away." He murmured.

"That's why your awake isn't it? You had one too."

He never answered my question, but I classed another small sigh as an agreement. 

 

 

When morning came I was awoken be a loud tapping on my bedroom door before it was quickly thrown to reveal Klaus. I groaned.

"Morning to you too." He moaned as I rolled over on my side.

"What do you want?" I asked groggily.

"To speak to you."

"About...?"

"Christmas"! He said in a surprisingly cheery tone. 

"What?" 

"You know, Christmas! The time of year where people give each other presents, decorate a tree, eat mince pies..."

"Klaus I know what Christmas is. I just didn't think you would celebrate it."

"Of course I do, and this year you and I are going to New Orleans where Marcel lives; he is throwing a party."

"Why are you inviting me? I thought you didn't like me?" 

"If I didn't like you I wouldn't have sat with you last night." Klaus smiled, and then turned and left the room. 

"Ok?" I whispered to myself questioningly. 

 

When I went down the stairs a bit later Marcel explained it all to me. On the 24th of December he was going to host a Christmas ball to which Klaus and I were invited to.

I had never told either of my vampire housemates about where I used to live, or how I grew up, but Christmas was not always a happy time where I did live and the people who I lived with rarely celebrated it. So this year I was going to make it the most festive time ever.


	5. The flash back before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also on WattPad)

I sat in the front of Klaus' car as I looked out at the winter scene that hid behind the opaque glass of windows. Crisp snow blanketed the fields that surrounded the road on either side as grey skies blended into the background like a blank canvas. The only sound being the car which was zooming down the gravel. 

"What's it like? New Orleans?" I asked Klaus as he looked over at me. 

"You've never been?" I shock my head, looking back out the window.

"I haven't been many places. I used to move around a lot when..."

"When, what?" Klaus whispered as he looked concerned for me. 

 

"Well...I moved around a lot when I was running from you."

"That's not you meant."

I sighed, "Fine. I never knew parents, so I grew up in care. I moved constantly, living in care home after care home. No one wanted me. When I was 13 I moved to another one in New Jersey where a women called Thea worked. She was a witch. Thea noticed that I was supernatural, which I didn't know at the time, and looked into my past for me by contacting her ancestors."

"And?..."Klaus asked. For the first time since I had been living with Klaus I actually considered telling him. Telling him everything. 

"Well...um...Look we've been in this car for ages. Can we go somewhere so I can stretch my legs?"

"Fine," Klaus said annoyed, "but then you are going to tell me the rest of the story."

 

The park was like a Christmas card. Children were throwing snowballs at each other, while others made snow angels in the freshly fallen snow. The brightly coloured hats made everyone seem like a decoration on a Christmas tree. 

As we were sitting down on a bench I looked over at Klaus, the man who I ran from, the man who thought would kill me was now a man I trusted. Trusted enough to know one of my secrets.

Quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, I whispered "Wolf".

"What?" Klaus looked as shocked as I felt.

"One...of the super...naturals that I am, is a...wolf." 

After that we sat in silence, until Klaus broke it.

"The full moon is in two days. Do you turn?" 

"Um I think its time to go back to the car now". I jumped up quickly, starting to walk back to the car. However before I could even get two paces away, Klaus grabbed my wrist and spun me back around.

"Faith. Do you turn?"

I sighed. "In a way, yes I do. But because of the other supernatural side of me, nature said there had to be a balance."

"Nature loves their balances." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Because of my other side the wolf doesn't come out. I feel all the pain and the torture of a normal werewolf transformation but I feel the extra pain of having the wolf try to rip itself out of me. It never does." Klaus looked at me in the eyes before he cleared his throat. I wiped away my tears and started to walk away again, tears still flowing from my eyes.

As I reached Klaus' car the tears were still falling. I sat against the car and put my head in my hands. When Klaus saw me he sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder. 

"Hey Faith, Faith look at me." He whispered moving my hands away from my eyes. Smiling slightly he carried on, "I'm going to help you through this, you can do this. Now come on. Lets get you to New Orleans."


	6. Have yourself a merry little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also on WattPad)  
> There are some quiet gruesome descriptions in this chapter. There will be a ________ before and after it.

New Orleans is a place full of party's, life and most of all, magic. 

It was dark by the time Klaus and I arrived in New Orleans and the bright lights created shadows along the brick walls of buildings. People danced along the streets while others sat at bars drowning their sorrows. It was true what they said. The French Quarter was a magical place.

"I can't believe you used to live here." I whispered to Klaus, who was standing next to me. Looking at him from the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. 

"Come on." He responded.

 

Klaus led me to a building which he had earlier said was the compound. From the outside it was huge, two brown doors guarding the entrance. 

"Now, there will be a lot of vampires in there, who do not always like wolves..."

"Klaus I will be fine. I can look after myself." I cut him off, giving him a small smile which he returned. 

"Ok then. You ready?" I nodded 

" Faith if this is not ok I..." He stuttered almost nervously.

"No, no Klaus, honestly this is fine," I smiled at the Original Vampire.

Who would have thought months ago that I would have been standing with Klaus, who was concerned about me. This was the man who I had ran from, the man I thought was going to kill me. But at the same time this was the man who took me in, who had taken me to New Orleans and who had said that he would help me with my wolf transformation. I was able to trust him. 

 

Walking through the brown doors though, felt like a death sentence. Hundreds of Vampires filled the room which had balcony's surrounding it. Faces turned towards Klaus and I as we walked through the doors. After spotting me, there eyes roamed over to Klaus, veins crept up from under their eyes while others started to hiss.

"I'm not very well liked by some Vampires." Klaus uttered to me.

"Cant imagine why." 

Circling us like monsters, the vampires closed in. Growling roared from beside me as Klaus' eyes grew hybrid Gold. I needed to help him. Closing my eyes I made the choice. Letting go of every spell that I had been casting to stop my supernatural species from being detected my eyes changed. Black flooded into my iris like ink leaking onto paper while the whites of the eyes turned gold.

Backing away, the vampires looked shocked. 

"Witch," Klaus whispered, "You're a witch. You have to be. You did a spell to hide your supernatural sides."

"Surprise." I smiled.

A voice boomed around the room, "Well you two know how to make an entrance." The voice was located from one of the balcony's and was owned by a man. Marcel. "Welcome to New Orleans"

 

After showing Klaus his room, Marcel lead me to another room,

"This is where you will be staying Faith. Um, you can put your stuff in that wardrobe if you want. Bathrooms through there." He said as he pointed to the other side of the room. Sitting on the bed I could see Marcel smiling at me.

"What's that face for?" I asked him.

"You trust him. He's beginning to be your friend, I can tell".

"Why? Jealous?" I sarcastically remarked.

"Ha ha ha." But then his face grew more serious. "What are you going to do, with the hole full moon thing?"

"Klaus promised he would help me. At least, I hope he will."

"He may be an Original, but he is an honourable man. He'll keep his promise, and I think you know that." With that he walked away. 

 

 

Night fell over the earth like a lamp whose bulb had gone out. The compound was silent and everyone was asleep, apart from me. The full moon was growing nearer and the dreams was getting more vivid.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ The forest floor was a pool of blood. Red coated the leaves, stray branches, the hundreds of bodies that lay there, the light slowly leaving their eyes. A boy around the age of 18 with blue hair stood there, just like every time. With a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes he staggered over to me. Blood was a glove on my hand, reminding me of what I had just done.

"The full moons getting closer. How many people are you really going to kill?" The blue haired boy said, getting up in my face.

"No, I wont. I wont kill someone."

"You have before and you will again. Every wolf does."

"No! I am not a monster."

"Yes you are. Just ask him." He whispered in my ear, nodding to something behind me . Slowly turning around I saw lying on the ground, Klaus. His face was covered in crimson blood, more flowing out of his eyes and mouth. His neck, which had a hole in the middle of it, was hardly recognisable. "Wait , I guess you can't really ask him now, can you?"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I woke up with a start. Breathing was hard for me as I jumped out of bed. Running down the steps and into where Klaus and I had entered the compound had been a struggle as finally I fell to the floor in a pile and cried. The boy had always been in my dreams after I broke the curse. He had grew up along side me as well. People said that in dreams we only see the people that we knew, but I had never saw that man in my life.

It had felt like hours when I had been lying there, but really is was minuets. A whoosh sounded and then the owner knelt down next to me. Softly they sat me up, took my hands away from my face and wiped my tears away from my eyes.

"Klaus?" I croaked out, "I'm scared."

"Shh, its ok, I'm here. I wont let anything happen." Another tear rolled down my now pale white skin. Looking at me with worry, the Original Hybrid pulled me into a hug, letting me cling onto his shoulder as I cried.


	7. Merry 1000th Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also on WattPad)

They say Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year, but not when the full moon was on the same night. 

 

Light shined through my curtains, spreading a white glow around the room, and sitting in the corner of my room was a sleeping Klaus.

 

I smiled. Slowly I lifted up the pink pillow from under my head and through it at him, scaring the almighty Klaus.

"Faith!" He shouted, shocked, but I could see the smile on his lips.

"Merry 1000th Christmas Klaus."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart."

 

 

 

 

The compound was filled with festive decorations. Tinsel hung from the ceiling like rain falling from the sky while music filled the air. A heavily decorated tree sat in the middle of the floor, presents forming a circle around it. Marcel looked up at Klaus and I from the other side of the room, and smiled.

 

"Merry Christmas!" He said then looked at me. "Faith, can I speak to you for a minute, outside."

"Yeah sure. I'll see you in a bit Klaus."

 

 

The air was bitterly cold in New Orleans and the early morning sun had just started to poke through the clouds. Marcel and I were walking along the streets. Street musicians were playing Christmas songs while other people were selling hot chocolate.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"There was a man at the compound, this morning, asking for you. As far as I know no one knows your here and it was no one from Mystic Falls so I turned him away. Look what ever trouble you've got yourself into we..."

"Marcel what colour hair did he have?"

"What?"

"Did he ha..have blue h..hair?" I practically shouted.

"Yes..." He looked at me concerned, "Do you know him?"

I had to lie, he couldn't know.

"No, sorry I just thought it was someone I knew once, but I just remembered he had red hair, not blue."

"Ok," He said questioningly, "let's go then."

 

 

"Ok so this is from Klaus and I."I said to Marcel as I handed him our present, a new watch.

"And Klaus I obviously did not forget you." I smiled at him and before I realised it we had been looking into each others eyes, for to long.

"We breaking up a moment or...?"Marcel sarcastically said. 

"Oh sorry, here you go." 

Everyone else opened their presents and left. Klaus and I were left, just sitting there in a comfortable silence. 

"So I got you a present." I heard him whisper, almost inaudible.

I looked up to see a book in front of me.

"I realised that you probably don't have a grimoire so." He nodded towards the book.

It was blue, with gold and black swirls on it, diamonds occasionally stitched in. 

"I wrote some spells you might find useful in there, as well as some of my mothers old spells I..."

I cut him off with a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered into his shoulder.

He responded by kissing my cheek. 

"Go on, go get ready for the ball."

 

Dresses were not my thing. But this dress was different. Black crystals covered the top half of the dress up to my waste and then the black faded into red crystals in a ball gown style. My black hair fell down my back like a veil and small red flower clips were placed through it. 

"Doesn't someone look beautiful." A voice said from behind me. I smiled as I turned around.

But slowly it faded. 

"Connor." I whispered shocked. There he stood. The man from my nightmares, Connor.

"Don't act so surprised Faith, you knew I was in New Orleans."

"Why? Why are you here?"

"To find you obviously." Then he turned around looking at the door. "Ahhh, lover boys on his way up. See you soon sweetheart." Then, just like that, he was gone.

Wiping away a stray tear and shoving past memories out of my head I turned around just as Klaus came walking in.

"Wow." He murmured. "You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Um... myself. You know me, crazy Faith. C'mon lets go." I rushed out the room grabbing his hand so he would not ask anymore questions. 

 

The room was full of life, people danced, some were drinking, while others were talking. 

"Join me for a dance?" Klaus extended his hand which I took in mine just as 'Can't Pretend by Tom Odell' started to play.

 

"I wanted to thank you." I told Klaus as I looked up at him. "You didn't need to be so kind to me. You were my enemy but now, my closest friend." I held back the tears that were threatening to come out of my eyes. Klaus wiped them away with his thumb and smiled.

"I think you are more than a friend to me Miss Faith Angel." He whispered. 

"Mrs actually." A voice rang out and was owned by a man making his way through the crowd.

"Conner. Don't." I told him.

"Oh come on Faith, how long can you pretend."

"What is he saying Faith?" Klaus asked, getting angrier. 

"Are you going to tell him, or should I?" Conner smirked.

"Conner....Conner is...my husband."


End file.
